


baby i'm jealous (and i know that it ain't right)

by raspberryghoulaid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), alex just knows everything, and reggie is just oblivious, i'm really just living out my luggie infatuation on here okay, luke and reggie are switches bite me, luke is a jealous son of a bitch, pre-death, slightly smutty but really only implied, sometime in the 1990s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryghoulaid/pseuds/raspberryghoulaid
Summary: Luke doesn’t really consider himself to be a jealous person (a blatant lie), and he certainly isn’t the possessive type (also completely bogus).
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 12
Kudos: 206





	baby i'm jealous (and i know that it ain't right)

**Author's Note:**

> i sincerely apologize for what you're about to read i'm just such trash for these two.

Luke doesn’t really consider himself to be a jealous person (a blatant lie), and he certainly isn’t the possessive type (also completely bogus), so when he loses sight of Reggie at a _Sunset Curve_ afterparty for-he checks the clock-a mere _five minutes_ now, he definitely isn’t bothered by it (at least, that was the subterfuge he was using). More realistically, his leg thrums against the floor apprehensively, and his eyes keep wandering the club in search of the black-haired boy. Alex keeps tossing him questioning looks, but Luke avoids them. Bobby, on the other hand, seems oblivious, currently preoccupied trying to coax Alex to wingman him on a red-head he’d spotted across the club. 

_What if he’s in danger?_ _Okay, Luke, now you’re just jumping to conclusions._ _He probably just got tied up at the bar, you know how slow they are._ Reggie isn’t as assertive as Luke-he’d undoubtedly wait for hours for a ginger ale before he’d call them out on it. While Luke loves that about his bandmate, he can't help but feel frustrated in times like these. _What if he got caught up with someone?_ The idea alone makes him freeze, the drumming of his shoe against the floor faltering for a moment. _No, he wouldn’t._ Alex raises a brow at him, and Luke frowns, but before the blonde can say anything, Luke stands up promptly, nearly knocking the table over in the process. 

“I’m going to get a drink.” He mutters over his shoulder, not bothering to catch Alex and Bobby’s reactions as he presses his way through the masses of people. A few times he'd bump into someone and they’d scowl at him, but he ignores them, letting his one-track mind pilot him. The hot lights against his skin make him sweat even in his sleeveless top, and the entire club reeks of crappy booze and perspiration. Only when he spots his target does Luke let out the breath he hadn't realized he’s been holding. That is, until he sees who they're with. 

Just a short distance from him, Reggie stands at the bar with a girl at his side. Luke doesn’t care about that, Reggie can talk to whoever he wants to, that isn’t the issue. The issue _here_ is how irritatingly close to him she’s standing, and the hand she’s bringing up his arm. Luke looks at Reggie, and the black-haired boy doesn’t seem to notice, and if he does, he’s too polite to say anything. _This ends here_. Practically bristling, Luke strides up to the pair of them, plastering on the fakest smile he could muster. “Hey, Reg.” He greets, glowering at the girl.

“Hey, Luke, I’m just waiting for the sodas,” Reggie responds, grinning at him. “Sorry for taking so long.”

“No worries,” Luke snakes an arm around Reggie’s waist, pulling him closer. “I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.” The girl’s hand drops from Reggie’s arm, and her expression twists into one of matched resentment towards Luke as he slides his hand into Reggie’s back pocket. He feels a small surge of triumph at that, and smiles smugly. “Hey, I can wait here for the drinks if you want,” He tells Reggie, watching in satisfaction when the girl folds her arms across her chest. “You should go save Alex from Bobby’s tormenting.” 

“Oh, it’s not a problem,” Reggie responds naively. “I was actually talking to someone, so I don’t mind.” He gestures to the girl, who narrows her eyes at Luke, challenging him to make the next move. _Oh, it’s on, bitch._

“Duh, what kind of _boyfriend_ would I be if I left you here to carry all the drinks by yourself?” He counters, smirking as the girl’s face falls, her skin blossoming a bright shade of red. Without another word, she storms away, and Reggie’s eyes widen. 

“What just happened?” Reggie gapes, turning to Luke. “I thought we were getting along.” 

Luke just shrugs, grasping at Reggie’s hip and pulling the other boy flush against him. “Guess it’s just us now.” He leans in to kiss the black-haired boy, but he’s stopped before he can seal the distance between them.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Reggie gawks at him in utter astoundment, placing a hand to Luke’s chest to bar him. “You are such an _idiot_ , Luke Patterson.” Luke opens his mouth to protest, but Reggie cuts him off, shaking his head. “No, no you are, and I can’t believe you right now. I hate you.”

“Don’t say that, baby,” Luke pouts, burying his face in his boyfriend’s chest. “I’m sorry, I really am, but please don’t say you hate me.” The rough fabric of Reggie’s leather jacket rubs against his cheek, and he can feel the sigh pass the other boy’s lips. 

“You’re still an idiot,” Reggie mumbles, winding his arms around Luke nevertheless. “And you know I love you. You didn’t need to chase anyone away to prove that.” His fingers thread through Luke’s hair freely, and Luke lifts his head to meet Reggie’s gaze. 

“I love you, too,” Luke says, hooking his fingers through the belt loops of Reggie’s jeans. “I’m sorry.” 

“I know.” Reggie smiles, alleviating some of the tension that had been permeating through Luke’s body. “I just want you to know I have eyes for nobody but you, you do know that, right?”

“Of course,” Luke responds instantly, tugging on his lower lip with his teeth. “I just can’t help but think sometimes that maybe…..that one day I won’t be enough for you. God, Reg, you’re just so _perfect_ and _hot_ and I can’t help but think someday someone prettier or nicer is going to come along, or maybe you’ll realize you’re straight…...” He’s rambling and he knows it, but he can’t stop now, all of his insecurities spilling out into the open. Reggie puts a finger to his lips, cutting him off.

“Luke Patterson, I can assure you there is no one prettier or nicer than you,” Reggie tells him, seemingly amused. “And do you really think I’m using you to figure out my sexuality? That’s just low. I would never do that to you, or anyone, ever.” He says seriously, reaching up to cradle Luke’s cheek with his palm. “I am so in love with you I couldn’t imagine ever not being in love with you, Luke.” Luke almost feels tears well in the brims of his eyes, but he is not going to cry, not here and not now. Instead, he leans into Reggie’s touch, reveling in the warmth it provides.

“I love you so fucking much, baby.” He breathes before surging forward and capturing his bandmate’s lips with his own. Reggie parts his lips to accept the kiss immediately, and Luke seizes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tremoring when the other boy’s tongue glides against his own. It’s sloppy, and the saltiness on Reggie’s lips is palpable, but he’s far too consumed in the touch and taste of the black-haired boy to care. His hands grab at the lapels of Reggie's jacket as he tugs him closer than he fathomed was even possible, and Reggie kisses him harder. 

“I could show this entire club you’re mine, then you won’t have a reason to be jealous.” Reggie murmurs against his lips, and Luke’s knees nearly give out beneath him. This is the side of Reggie nobody else gets to see, reserved exclusively for Luke and Luke alone. The side whose eyes darken when he looks at him and whose hand trails up to graze _certain parts_ of Luke that teenage girls (and guys) have only ever dreamed of. Smirking, Luke flips the two of them around, driving Reggie back until they hit the edge of the bar. Nobody bats an eye at the pair, either too drunk to care or too busy doing the same thing to have the audacity to call them out. Reggie whimpers at the sudden impact, and the sound alone flicks a switch in Luke that sends him into overdrive, slipping his hands under his bandmates tee shirt and letting them roam the bare skin that resides there. “You’re so beautiful.” He pants, breaking the kiss solely to look into Reggie’s eyes, deep and rich and the warmest shade of brown. Reggie blushes, and it’s only the small shred of self-decency Luke has left in him that stops him from claiming Reggie right then and there. 

“No one else but you, Luke.” Reggie says quietly, stretching up to press a kiss to Luke's lips. This kiss is soft, and tender, unlike the rough, greedy kisses shared prior.

“From now until eternity, baby.” Luke whispers, stroking small circles against Reggie’s hip with his thumb. Reggie grins, and Luke kisses the other boy’s forehead before lacing their fingers together. “C’mon, we’ve abandoned the others for this long, it’s only a matter of time before they start looking for us.” 

Reggie hums in agreement, straightening himself out. His jacket has been pushed down his shoulders just slightly so he fixes it, attempting to stifle a laugh when he notices the state of Luke’s hair, and ultimately failing. “Hey,” His eye catches the glasses on the bar-how long they’d been there is beyond him. “Our drinks.” 

“Fucking finally.” Luke retorts, carefully balancing two glasses in one hand, refusing to let go of his grasp on Reggie with his other, as Reggie does the same. “You know, there _are_ bathrooms here, if you wanted to-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

“C’mon, Reg-”

“Luke Patterson, I am going to kill you.” Reggie glares at him, his porcelain skin poorly concealing the vivid red that rises in his cheeks. Luke clamps his mouth shut. When they reach the table where their remaining bandmates are, Alex’s gaze surveys the pair of them inquisitively and Luke and Reggie already _know_ he knows, while Bobby just shoots off some comment about them taking forever. Their relationship wasn’t a secret from the rest of their band, but knowing that Alex knew what had happened between the two of them was altogether embarrassing, to say the least. Then again, the blonde boy somehow _always_ knew what was going on-a trait that Luke oftentimes found frustrating, as he was verifiably clueless to most things (it took him far too long to realize that his pining for Reggie wasn't as unreciprocated as he thought). 

Underneath the table, Luke nudges his sneaker against Reggie’s boot, eliciting a small smile from the boy. He knows that later that night, when they’re wrapped up in the sheets and each other, that the girl at the bar will be long forgotten, and Luke will be reminded how deeply and madly infatuated with him Reggie really is when he can make the other boy unravel with a mere flick of his wrist and snap of his hips. A symphony of _I love yous_ will spill from his lips and Luke will swallow them with his own, and he’ll know that Reggie could never belong to anyone else but him, and Luke wouldn’t dare to change that for the world.


End file.
